The Legend Of Zelda: The Dark Mage
by ganon343
Summary: This is a story about a young boy name Pat whos in a school of magic. hes in love to this girl named jenny. pat is Destant to be the next hero of time! He may face many dangrous things in order to kill the dark mage and become HERO OF TIME! Chapter Two Is
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Welcome to my story, my story we have romance and adventure together. Id like to tell u about the story of a young boy named Pat. He is like link. The hero of time….. Although he doesn't know about link. It is his destiny to be the next hero of time.

**Chapter One : The School Of Magic**

Pat :"Hey jenny, want to go to the dance tonight?" Jenny : "Umm…. Sorry pat but someone already asked me." Pat : "oh… okay…." Jenny : "well… we could still go out Friday night." Pat : "oh yeah.. That be great… very great…" Jenny : "well see ya." Jenny puts her book into her locker and walks to her class. Pat : "Sigh…." (Bell Rings Very Loud) pat gets startled as the bell rings. Pat : "AHH! I better get to class!" But before he got to class he ran into a teacher. Teacher : " where do u think your going young man?" Pat : "Uh…. Bathroom?" Teacher :"Next time I catch you late for class… ill have to give u a detention!" Pat : "uhh.. Ok.." Pat runs really fast into his class. Teacher : "Good morning class. Today we will be studying on a new spell."

As the teacher spoke he took a book out of his drawer. Teacher : "Now everyone repeat after me. Estalagu Shanape Cartomanu." The whole class says it but pronounces it wrong. Teacher :" No No u got it all wrong! Watch!" The teacher points at a Dummy Punching Bag. Teacher :" Estalagu Shanape Cartomanu!" After she said it she pointed her wand to the dummy punching bag. Then a Shard came out that's on fire. Its like a piece of a ice burg with fire all over it. The fire shard Went strait through the bag and the bag got on fire. After a few seconds it blew up from the inside. The shard disappeared after it went about 5 inches past the bag. Teacher : "Now you see. This spell is called the Fire Death Shard. Now class lets go out side to the training grounds and you all can practice this spell." Everyone went out to the training grounds. The training grounds had over 50,000,000 Dummy Punching Bags. Everyone kept trying the spell but no one did it. But then Pat did the flaming death shard after 30 minutes of everyone trying. Teacher : "Well done pat. I shall excuse you from school early today. Seeing u completed today's lesson. Everyone but pat moaned And said Awwwww. Pat went away to Hyrule to find jenny. After he went inside hyrule (The one from ocarina of time) Castle he saw jenny was being Held by the neck by jenny's dance. Her dance was holding a blade too. Jenny : "PAT! HELP!" Pat took out his wand and Runs strait to jenny's dance and kicked him in the shin. Jenny's dance : "OWW!" Pat : "TAKE THIS! Estalagu Shanape Cartomanu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Three Witches**

The flaming shard went through jenny's dance and he was burning in flames in no time. before the shard went through jenny got free from his arms. Jenny : "Pat.. You saved me!" Pat : " And since you dont have a dance." Jenny : "I'd love to!" Pat screamed in his head "YES!" Jenny : "Well see ya at the dance tomorow." Pat : "See ya!" Pat was then walking from the hyrule castle to his house. Along the way he saw two evil witches from gandorf. Witch One : "Heheheheh shall we take this fresh boy and take him for supper?" Witch Two :"Of Course... hehehehehehehe. Windiga Mafia Gramabia!" Then a giant tornado apeared sucking everything in its way. this is no ordanary tornado. its like a giant black circle and it sucks everything it sees. or you may call it, a black hole even if its not a black hole. the tornado was going strait to pat. Pat : "AHHH!" few seconds later the tornado wore off. Pat : "hehehe... dont you know i can copy spells off of you guys! Windiga Mafia Gramabia!...Windiga Mafia Gramabia!..." he said it over and over again but never worked. Witch two : "hahahaha you cant copy spells out of anyone!" Pat : "Oh yeah? Windiga Mafia Gramabia!" then it finaly worked and it flew strait at the first witch. the witch tryed to run away but the tornado sucked him in and it riped him apart like wet toliet paper. Witch One : "ARGHH!" Witch Two : "You'll pay for that! Windiga Mafia Gramabia!" the same tornado chased after pat. Pat knew better. He ran away and casted the same spell. the two tornados crashed to each other. the witches tornado wore off first. Then Pat's tornado went strait to the witch. it tore him apart like the first one! Witch Two : "AHHH! Gandorf!" Pat : "Alright! i destroyed two witches and saved jenny! can there be anything better?" Pat continued traveling to his house.

Witch three : "Man... those witches are amatures! its time for a real witch to fight this guy!" the witch flew in front of pat. Pat : "woah... who are you?" Witch Three : "i am an advance witch... beter than those other two amatures.. they may be from gandorf but they are really bad." Pat : "Well anyways. No more talking! Windiga Mafia Gramabia!" the tornado flew to the witch. Witch Three : "Demana Plower Felower!" The tornado deflected and went strait to pat. Pat : "AHHH!" Pat rolled away and dodged it. Pat : "Woah you are better. But still i can copy spells you know!" Witch Three : "So ive heard. Magma Degama Destama!" Then it looked like a crack opened up in the sky right on top of pat. The crack opened up and lava flew right out of it! Pat : "Woah! lava spell!" Pat rolled out of the way. But lava kept chasing him. He ran and ran. Witch Three : "Heheheheheh!" Pat : "Ragh!" then he thought (Maybe i can figure out a spell that i dont realy know of) Pat : "Freeza Blizza Mizza!" Nothing Hapend. Witch Three : "hahahahaha! Are you trying to make up a spell? That sooo funny!" Pat : "Laugh all you want! I may find out a spell i completly dont know of!" As he continues to run the witch keeps on laughing. Witch Three : "Hahahahahaha!" Pat : "Destama Pekama Jedama!" But nothing hapened still. Witch Three : "Hahahahahahahahhahhahahahahahahaha!" Pat : "Argh!" Deskala Mapa Jafiea!" Witch Three : "Hahahahahahah!...Wait... did you say" But before he could finish a giant ice cube apeared and blocked the lava.. and it froze the whole lava. Also when the ice cube apeared it shot shards of ice going toward the witch! Witch Three : "Ahh!" The witch dodged the ice shards. Witch Three : "Heheh your pretty good even if you did just figure out that spell!" Pat : "And i got one more trick up my sleeve! Lets just say i picked it up from school... Witch Three : Whaa... What are you talking about?" Pat : "PREPARE TO DIE!" He scremed. Pat : "Estalagu Shanape Cartomanu!" Witch Three : "Whats that?" Then the fire shard apeared and went hyper fast and hit the witch.. Witch Three : "Augh.. You are pretty...goo..d.." He said as he died. He once again continued his journy to his house.


End file.
